


A Spark Within

by pyromania2667



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Human, Magic, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Often times the brightest flame starts as only embers. To light up one self, all that's needed is a little help to grow.Authors Note:A very early piece that I'm retyping up, expect more to come eventually... It's just under revision.





	A Spark Within

“Okay Fern,” I shouted down the hallway as I sealed the faucet, “It’s time for your bath, whether you like it or not!”

I run my fingers through the water, warm, almost hot but not quite, just as she seems to like it.

“But Mo-o-o-o-om” She pouts back, “I don’t wanna!”

“You haven’t bathed in THREE days! You’re taking A BATH!” I reply, marching to her room. The sound of my footsteps is enough to alarm her as she begrudgingly exits her room. “You know you should take a bath every day Fern.”

Fern nods, “Yes mom…”

I don’t waste any time bringing her to the bathroom and placing her within the water filled tub. Slowly I work the soap around her body, after a moment of silence she finally speaks up.

“Mom..? Remember when you said we were going to have someone new in the family..?”

I froze, I never told Fern about the miscarriage, why would she bring it up now? She’s only eight, she’s too young to know about a topic like this. I need to think of a way to get her to stop thinking about it. I’ll tell her when she’s old enough to understand.

“Yes, I remember, why do you ask..?” I reply

“What happened..? I remember you were really fat, but now you’re not as fat.”

I am stunned for a moment, children can be so blunt sometimes, it’s jarring.

“Well,” I reply, “Mommy had a little trouble when it came to taking care of the new family member, so we had to give them away…”

“Who did you give them to?”

I honestly wasn’t sure where I was going with this, but I didn’t want to tell my daughter that the baby died before he was even born.

“We gave him to the world, as he was not ours to have anymore.”

“Oh…” Fern replies, slightly confused, “I wanted to meet someone new, but if it’s not ours then we shouldn’t take it.”

I nodded my head, “Sometimes things just aren’t meant to be, and things happen in ways we could never expect, but we must learn to carry on.”

I move onto scrubbing her hair, as I do so, I notice the water growing warmer. Fern doesn’t seem to pay any attention to the water growing noticeably hotter. That's weird, and very worrisome... I quickly uncork the tub and yank her out of the bath before anything happens.

“No! I want to stay in the bath!” She pouts

I sigh, “Bath time is over, Fern. Now it’s time to dry off.”

I might not have gotten around to shampooing her hair, I just need to make sure next time. I wonder why the water warmed up so quickly.

Once she’s sufficiently dried off, I dress her in her pajamas before bringing her back to her bed. Thank goodness Jason changed the sheets, I was not going to let her sleep in a dirty bed.

“Do you want me to read you a story tonight?” I ask after tucking her in.

“No, good night mom.” She replies.

Already independent, she’s growing up so fast.

"Good night, Fern."

I turn off the lights, leaving her in the dark as she seems to like it. I make my way back into my own bedroom, my husband, Jason is lying on the bed with the lamp on the nightstand illuminating the room. He has his arms crossed behind his head, giving me a smug grin.

“Oh, so strong and caring!” I tease, “You changed the sheets like I asked! It’s a miracle!”

Jason smirks, “Anything for you, your highness.”

I roll my eyes, but can’t help but chuckle. “Move over, I just want to sleep tonight.” I state as I push him aside, crawling under the comforter.

Jason turns off the lamp before leaning closer to me, gently caressing my cheek, “Good night, dear…”

I grab hold of his strong hands, holding him close to me as I drift into unconsciousness within the embrace of my husband.

I’m not sure how long I slept for, but I wake up practically drenched in sweat. Why is it so hot? I remove the comforters with ease, no, that wasn’t the problem. Noticing how easy it was to move, I turn around, Jason asleep facing away from me, so he’s not the problem either.

Suddenly I noticed the assault on my nostrils, something smells like it’s burning… NO, SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY BURNING.

“Jason! JASON!” I shout, shaking him awake.

“Huh… What..?” He replies groggily.

“Do you smell that?! Something is BURNING! GET UP!”

Jason coughs before sitting up, “What..?”

We both notice the dim illumination from outside the closed bedroom door. The wicks of light fade in and out rapidly. Realization finally hits him.

“THE WHAT..? FIRE?!” He exclaims, virtually leaping out of the bed.

“FERN!” I shout, quickly hopping off as well. Jason barges through the door as the two of us race to Fern’s room. Smoke was filling the hallway, it was getting more difficult to breathe.

“HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?” Jason shouts through the crackling flames.

“I DON’T KNOW!” I reply

Jason nearly tears the door off the hinges as we enter, Fern is sitting on the base of her bed, admiring the flames that coat her room.

“Look mom! Pretty!” She coos, gesturing to the flames.

“NO!” I cough in panic. The two of us race to her, picking her up from the flames that encroach on her bed

“We need to get out of here!” Jason shouts, sputtering as he inhales more smoke.

“No! I want to see the thing!” Fern replies, seemingly unphased by the heat and smoke.

With Fern in hand, we race towards the entrance of our home, as we approach we discover that the house frame has already collapsed at the entrance, a wall of wood, splinters and flames block our exit. We race to the back door, coughing and sputtering as the smoke assaults our lungs.

Jason and I continue coughing, trying to rid the smoke’s assault on us. It’s too late, the raging flames have claimed us, there’s no escape. The world dims, fading away into nothingness as I black out from the lack of air.

“Mom… Dad..?” Fern asks, nudging the lifeless bodies that have collapsed onto the ground.

No reply.

Fern heard the noises of screams coming from outside, curious as to all the commotion, she waded through the flames. Pushing the sundered wood aside as she opens the front entrance before exiting.

Each step she makes leaves a small puddle of flames in her wake.

The townsfolk crowded around, curious to see the sole survivor. Murmurs echoed through the crowd as Fern approached them.

Finally a man shouts, “Witch! Witch! Witch! She burned the house down! She lived through the flames!”

“Monster!”

“Arsonist!”

“It’s the devil!”

The crowd grew agitated, drawing in closer to Fern.

With a shriek of fear, Fern ran away from the mob. She ran as far as she could take herself. The light from the burning house was no longer visible. The faint glow of the village no longer apparent. Fern wasn’t sure how long she had been running for, but she knew that she had to keep running.

The sun rose over the horizon, basking the field she found herself within warm rays of light. There was a home not too far in the distance, finally somewhere to rest her weary legs. As she approached the little home, she was able to hear footsteps within.

Moving silently, Fern peered around the home, trying to keep hidden within the shadows. Down the hallway a room was lit, she could see a young, blond man within. He was clad in a white t-shirt and denim jeans with an athletic physique. He looked like the teacher she had at school.

Fern did not feel safe here anymore, she needed to get out. The man turned around, looking out of his bedroom door. He was aware of her presence now.

“Who’s there?” The man asks, despite his sternness, the warm voice is almost comforting, but Fern is captured by fear. Sinking into the wall, she found herself trapped, unable to move back in time.

The man gasps upon noticing a small girl in her pajamas. Shock and confusion crossed his mind.

“Little girl..? Where are your parents..? How did you get here?”

Fern shakes her head, not saying anything in return.

“Come out, I won't hurt you. We need to get you back home to your parents, this isn’t a place for a kid like you.” His gentle voice is sedating as Fern begins to relax.

“They don’t want me anymore back home…” Fern replies, devastated.

The man is taken aback, abandoned by her own parents? What kind of cruel monster would do that to their child.

“Surely they don’t mean that.”

Fern shakes her head, tears stream down her face as she begins to break down, “Everyone hates me, I just wish I could go home!”

The man kneels down next to Fern, placing a hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay…” He whispers, “You’ll be alright.” He reassures.

“Now… I’m Charlie, what’s your name?”

“Fern.”

“Fern..? That’s a nice name. Are you hungry? Tired?”

Fern shakes her head, “I’m tired...”

Charlie stands up, motion for her to follow as he leads her to the guest bedroom.

“Why don’t you take a nap on this bed? By the time you wake up, everything will be all better, okay?”

“Okay…”

Fern pulls herself onto the bed, wrapping herself within the blankets as she takes the rest of the morning to sleep.

As Fern sleeps, Charlie calls his mother over the phone.

“Hey, Ma..? It’s me, Charlie, there’s something… weird going on, you need to come here now.”

“Charlie? What’s going on? You had the farm alone to yourself for one month and you’ve already messed up?”

“No Ma, this has nothing to do with the farm, I need you to come over right now.”

She sighs, “I’ll be over in an hour.”

“Thank you, I love you, Ma.”

“I love you too, dear.”


End file.
